


【德扎】扎主教的一辆反攻车

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Mozart！ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: 一个肉文废的脑洞





	【德扎】扎主教的一辆反攻车

扎主教，现代AU，总之别管那么多我就是想开一辆车

科洛雷多拿出钥匙，科洛雷多打开房门，科洛雷多发现家里的灯是黑的，科洛雷多被双手反剪按在了墙上。  
这一系列如小步舞曲般行云流水的动作以咔嚓的手铐响声而告终，一个热乎乎的小火炉咬着耳朵凑上来，一边吹气一边说：“主教大人，还知道回家啊。”  
连续加班五天的科洛雷多知道自己闯了祸，所以才在下班之前跑去超市，带回了足够用三天的速冻快餐牛奶咖啡套子润滑剂。然尚未等他辩解，莫扎特的手就伸进了西服衬衣里面开始不客气的揩油。  
“好玩吗？”科洛雷多哭笑不得的任自家男票揉弄自己的胸。  
“好玩，你的奶子是世界瑰宝。”莫扎特埋在自己肩膀上，压着自己的双手没有丝毫放松：“你得把这五天的公粮补回来。”  
“好好好。”  
人生第一大幸运莫过于在身强体健的年纪跟喜欢的人做干柴烈火的事，科洛雷多回忆起了上次自己出差俩月，一回家就被铐在床上，莫扎特扭着腰坐上来，他都不知道那纤瘦的腰怎么能暗藏如此力量。科洛雷多咂摸着嘴，这次虽然才五天——他的手不老实的按到了莫扎特的两腿之间，热乎乎鼓囊囊的，不用说了，这将是一个漫长且幸福又性福的夜晚。  
想想还有点小激动呢。  
在被押解上床的途中，科洛雷多想起了莫扎特的新专辑，一身纯白配合金发蓝眼如天使一般的封面图是自己亲手选的，谁知道人前清纯可人被一票迷妹怀疑可能是个不食人间烟火的处男的沃尔夫冈莫扎特，人后是个又辣又甜的小色狼呢？  
诱受才是人类瑰宝啊。被莫扎特宽衣解带的科洛雷多晕乎乎的想着，对方把自己铐在了床头的老地方，被解开的衬衫挂在肩膀上，不安分的金发小伙子已经开始啃起了科洛雷多的腰带。借着微弱的星光，埋在自己胯下的一头乱毛如金子般闪耀着，没穿裤子的小天使拱起白嫩的屁股，腰臀和肩膀的曲线流动着，撩在科洛雷多的心上，和腿间。  
流氓色狼的男朋友肯定也是个衣冠禽兽。大部分为爱鼓掌的时间里，科洛雷多都是把莫扎特抱起来操到哭的那个，但他并不介意偶尔的力量交换。柔软的唇舌突破了最后一层屏障，科洛雷多主动挺腰把自己往那温暖的口腔里送，小色狼不仅没有压制他，反而伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，仿佛吃到了什么人间美味。  
莫扎特坐起身，让科洛雷多的关键部位在自己臀缝里蹭来蹭去，咬着科洛雷多的下巴一路往上，某小色狼不是很讲究章法的那种，亲的随心所欲山雨欲来风满楼，湿漉漉的唾液混着刚才挂在他嘴边的前液交换到科洛雷多的嘴里。  
“喂……”科洛雷多在这满载欲望的亲吻中喘了口气“你不是饿了吗，怎么这么磨蹭？”科洛雷想起之前某一次莫扎特曾经演过一出撩完就跑，故意把欲望翘的老高的科洛雷多晾在原地半个小时，铐着的双手动弹不得，只为报复科洛雷多忙于工作冷落了他昨夜的求欢。  
如果你的恋人是个比自己还会玩的人，最好的办法就是用激将法让他直奔主题，避免夜长梦多。  
“润滑剂在哪？”  
“我包里，200ml的。”  
莫扎特下床前还不忘在关键部位撸一把，背对着科洛雷多翻包的时候还撅着屁股扭啊扭。要不是老子现在没法动，科洛雷多想着，我不等润滑到位就给你就地正法。  
对科洛雷多而言，莫扎特拿着润滑剂瓶子上床的三十秒如同漫长的两个世纪。莫扎特打开瓶盖，莫扎特把水润的液体倒在手上，莫扎特舔着嘴扭着腰，莫扎特的缠满润滑液的手指从关键部位一路向下……  
等等！  
科洛雷多被吓得一哆嗦，差点当场蹦起来，这次莫扎特直接把自己的体重压了上去，毫不犹豫的镇压了所有的反抗，惯于拨弄吉他弦的长手指在某未曾打开的隐秘部位跃跃欲试。  
“沃尔夫冈莫扎特！我艹你八辈祖宗！”科洛雷多抽出被压着的腿一脚冲小混蛋踹了过去，对方反而借着这个动作抬起了科洛雷多的腿，冰凉的润滑剂混着温热手指的触感还在一步步逼近。科洛雷多的余光里瞄到了门后的镜子，自己一条腿挂在莫扎特肩膀上，双手被束缚，健壮的胸肌红扑扑一片像小姑娘通红的脸，香艳又撩人。  
科洛雷多尴尬的想要钻地缝。  
“嘘，别说脏话。”莫扎特的耳语里有压抑不住的笑意“我对你八辈祖宗没兴趣，只想艹你。”  
从此，科洛雷多再也没有反抗甚至咒骂的机会，带着神圣笑意的金发小天使用亲吻堵上了科洛雷多的嘴，身下的手指长驱直入，初次的不适感让科洛雷多忍不住闷哼出声，也全被小天使就着湿润的唇舌一起吃掉。  
“咬得真紧呢，主教大人”莫扎特的长手指旋转着进入，科洛雷多扭头不想看镜子，冲着莫扎特的脖子咬了上去：“我第一次操你的时候也挺紧的，你个小兔崽子。”  
小天使的主教大人依旧没能挣脱手铐的束缚，白衬衣挂在手臂上摇摇欲坠，头发也被弄得乱糟糟的，随着莫扎特加进第二根手指，他的抵抗变得微弱，开始脸红着咬嘴唇，喉咙里泄露出微弱的呻吟声，精壮的肌肉线条收紧又放松。  
“嗯哼。”莫扎特随口应和着，大部分注意力都放在了克制自己不要立刻就把自己的硬挺往对方温暖的穴口里塞。他意外的发现自己蛮知道男人的敏感点在哪里，毕竟之前他就是被操的那个。  
以后是不是还这样可就不知道了，莫扎特愉悦的想着，还不忘继续过嘴瘾：“爽不爽啊，主教大人。”  
“爽你个jb。”科洛雷多不甘示弱的骂了回去，曾坚信自己是万年top的主教大人开始怀疑人生，莫扎特的长手指在某一点上辗转研磨，从未体验过的快感烧热了头脑，一股股难以名状的电流从小腹散发，让科洛雷多想逃离，想靠近，想要放肆的呻吟出声。  
“爽的想要jb吗？”莫扎特把自己的硬挺靠上去，在科洛雷多大腿根上磨蹭着，在对方体内抽插手指停下，穴口早已松软湿润，期待着第一次的入侵。  
“别……”科洛雷多晕乎乎的想要留住体内一阵阵侵袭的快感，挺腰想要让莫扎特的手再多停留几秒钟，随后他就后悔了。  
“第一次挨操就这么主动啊？”莫扎特忍不住笑出了声，“我看你一会就能骑我了。”  
科洛雷多似乎想要缩成一团就此消失，手铐和莫扎特偏就想要他舒展身体，连着羞耻和欲望一起。莫扎特一手揉着科洛雷多的屁股，一边已经把阴茎挪到了穴口，像刚才扩张时一样步步为营的进入。  
“你这小混蛋，哪里学的这些……”科洛雷多喘着粗气努力放松自己，自暴自弃的吻上了对方，既然被操已经无可避免，那就……尽管科洛雷多的理智想要拒绝，他不得不承认被操的挺爽。  
“I learnt from the best.”  
莫扎特动了起来，莫扎特的阴茎填满了科洛雷多的屁股，莫扎特松开了科洛雷多的手铐。  
科洛雷多被操爽了，科洛雷多开始大声呻吟，科洛雷多抱紧了自家男友。  
“某人认识我的时候说自己是纯攻的。”  
“Shut up and fuck”  
“你丫信不信我能给你操射。”小混蛋热乎乎的喘息凑在耳边，一边动还不忘从胸肌一路摸到大腿。  
都tm吃干抹净了还揩什么油啊，科洛雷多翻身把莫扎特压在身下，对准小混蛋油光水滑的硬挺坐了上去，满意的看到了对方眼神里一丝惊恐。  
“操你麻痹。”

科洛雷多睁开眼，科洛雷多试图扒开搂着自己胸脯的手，科洛雷多想起床喝口水，科洛雷多嗷的一声跌回了床上。  
这动静惊醒了莫扎特，他一头金毛乱乱的，睡眼惺忪的样子让科洛雷多想去拥抱这可爱的天使。  
“腰疼吗？”然而天使嘴里永远能吐出地狱绝唱“你第一次操我的时候我疼了三天，扯平了。”  
END


End file.
